


Delicious

by sirene312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professional Quidditch, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirene312/pseuds/sirene312
Summary: [Fan Art] A little bit of fun cooking before Quidditch practice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/gifts).



> Anokaba aahhh I love your amazing art, I was thrilled to draw a gift for you! I hope you like all the little details I added ❤️ I mushed here all I could on your wishlist, I made them be on the same professional Quidditch team as a twist, I thought that maybe when they tried to get into the team, both competed for the Seeker position -neither got it lol- but end up staying as Beaters (their position have made wonders for their bodies ;D)


End file.
